


Взаимовыручка и алкоголизм

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Услуга за услугу и проектная документация – за квартальный отчёт.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Взаимовыручка и алкоголизм

Скрипнула перьевая ручка, оставляя замысловатую подпись, и лист бумаги, исписанный убористым каллиграфическим почерком, присоединился к стопке таких же листов. И стопка эта всё продолжала расти.

Азирафаэль сдвинул очки на лоб, устало потирая переносицу. Отпил из чашки начавший остывать чай и поморщился. Задумавшись на секунду, он потянулся к стакану с виски, стоявшему на другом конце стола, плеснул себе немного в чашку. Попробовал снова. Добавил ещё чуть-чуть.

– Ангел, ну не тяни кота за яйца.

Наблюдавший за этими манипуляциями Кроули не выдержал: отобрал стакан и вылил в чай всё его содержимое.

– О, – Азирафаэль осторожно отхлебнул из чашки и одобрительно хмыкнул. – Спасибо. Но ты знаешь, я против того, чтобы мучить животных.

– Это образное выражение.

Кроули изнывал от скуки. Письменный стол он обошёл по кругу раз пять, повалялся в кресле, в другом кресле, в кресле вверх ногами, на диване, на спинке дивана, на ковре, спустился в погреб за виски, вернулся с початой бутылкой, трижды перебрал уже заполненные бумаги, пролил на них виски, высушил чудом, пока Азирафаэль не успел заметить, извинился за испорченные бумаги, потому что Азирафаэль всё-таки заметил, клятвенно пообещал переписать и даже начал переписывать, но в процессе отвлёкся на бутылку и раскидал чистые листы по полу.

Наконец он остановился позади азирафаэлевого кресла, опираясь локтями на спинку, и пристроил подбородок на ангельском плече, с интересом рассматривая, что тот пишет.

– О, они опять стандарты поменяли? – длинный палец бесцеремонно ткнул в дату в верхнем правом углу листа.

– Уже полгода как, – вздохнул Азирафаэль. – Распоряжение номер ОДХ 156-3074/09ВД. Сначала указывается дата от Сотворения мира, в скобках – от Рождества Христова. Если бы ты сам заполнял свои отчёты, ты бы это знал.

– Ага, значит, Гавриил опять облажался, и Вельз его переспорила. Как думаешь, когда он очухается? Ставлю, что не раньше, чем через пять лет.

– Кроули, это серьёзное дело, твои ребячества со ставками тут неуместны. Речь идёт не просто о цифрах на бумаге, хотя, не спорю, с неразберихой в этих цифрах связана куча бюрократической волокиты. Речь идёт об идеологическом превосходстве...

– Ангел. Короче.

Азирафаэль меланхолично допил чай с виски. Хотя, кажется, там уже был виски с чаем.

– Ставка принята.

* * *

– Жалоба отклонена, – сообщил равнодушный голос из динамика музыкального центра, прерываемый металлическим пощёлкиванием помех.

– Что, опять?! – жалобно взвыл Кроули.

– Жалоба отклонена, – повторил голос. – Напоминаю, что повторное обращение можно подать в любой день, кроме вторника, четверга, пятницы и воскресенья, а также первого и последнего понедельника каждого месяца, третьей среды и каждой субботы, выпадающей на чётное число. Часы приёма: с шести до восьми по будням, кроме понедельников и каждой второй среды месяца, в остальные дни с семи до двенадцати, перерывы с семи тридцати до восьми, с восьми до десяти и с десяти тридцати до одиннадцати. Повторное обращение можно подать не раньше, чем через неделю и не позднее даты, предусмотренной статьёй...

Кроули не выдержал.

– Да почему отклонена-то?!

– Повторяю: жалоба отклонена. В форме ЧЗН-346/11:74 допущена ошибка на восемнадцатой странице. Согласно постановлению восемьсот шесть от 1357 года...

Кроули зарычал и саданул кулаком по пульту, в котором батарейки сели ещё год назад. Музыкальный центр на всякий случай выключился.

– Дорогой, прекрати психовать, пожалуйста, – попросил Азирафаэль, сдвигая на нос очки и строго глядя на него поверх проволочной оправы.

– Агх! Ненавижу! Ангел, мне нужно выпить!

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но последний час ты именно этим и занимаешься.

Кроули мутным взглядом покосился на полупустую бутылку и уныло уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки.

– Мне крышка, – глухо простонал он куда-то себе в рукав. – Наши бюрократы совсем меня со свету сжить решили. Я три долбаных дня мотался по коридорам от одного кабинета к другому, а у них – то обед, то перерыв на ежевечернюю грехотчётность, а Гидра вообще в спячке до весны! Не согласование, а десятый круг Ада! А у меня уже годовой отчёт на носу!

– Полно тебе, успокойся, – Азирафаэль осторожно погладил его по плечу. – Ну... ну ладно. Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать?

– Нет, – Кроули трагично шмыгнул носом. – Что ты сделаешь? Вместо меня будешь бегать и подписи собирать?

– Ну, тут твоя правда, – Азирафаэль деловито одёрнул сюртук. – А вот с отчётом я тебе могу помочь.

Кроули поднял голову и воззрился на него глазами, полными надежды.

– Правда? – сипло спросил он. – Ангел, должен буду!

Кроули ничуть не преувеличивал, когда в красках описывал все ужасы адской бюрократии. Скорее даже преуменьшал.

Отчёты о выполненной работе мало было составить (по всей форме, не меньше десяти страниц рукописного текста и нет, Кроули, по одной букве на строчку не сработает) и сдать. Сдать его надо было вовремя, а Кроули всегда проёбывался со сроками. Сначала тянул до последнего, потом вносил тысячу и одну правку («Дата не в том формате!», «Где расшифровка?», «Почему у герцога Хастура указан титул “мудак тупой”?»), и в итоге доводил дело до страшного.

Потому что не в срок отчёт можно было сдать только в сопровождении служебной записки. Которую надо было согласовать, утвердить, поставить на неё резолюцию Повелителя Отчётности и только после этого – попытать счастья ещё раз.

Ну как счастья... В случае Кроули – он был скорее ходячим несчастьем.

– Так, – Дагон посмотрела на него в упор. Потом – на лист служебной записки, будто пыталась убедиться, что эдакая наглость ей не мерещится. Потом снова на него. – И где согласование с отделом чревоугодия?

– Эй, у меня тут помехи на вышке радиосвязи! – возмутился Кроули. – Какое чревоугодие?

– Так положено. Согласовать со всеми семью отделами смертных грехов, Кроули, не строй из себя идиота, ты всё знаешь!

– А давай как-нибудь без этого, м? Да мне Сорот ни одной служебки в жизни больше не согласует! Он меня вообще обещал развоплотить, как увидит!

– Марш в отдел чревоугодия и без подписи не возвращайся!

– Ну может, мы договоримся? – Кроули понизил голос и заговорщицки подмигнул.

Дагон зажгла огонёк на кончике пальца и поднесла к служебке. Дескать, будешь спорить – сожгу нахер, и побежишь по новой подписи собирать.

– Ладно-ладно, вот и незачем было так горячиться, – Кроули выхватил у неё помятые листки и на всякий случай отпрыгнул к двери. – Я пошутил. Что за несправедливость. Никакого чувства юмора.

– КРОУЛИ!

* * *

Адские бюрократы, безусловно, были мастерами своего дела. Они ведь учились у лучших.

Гавриил по праву этим гордился. Азирафаэль скромно полагал, что звание «самых упёртых формалистов во Вселенной» – сомнительный повод для гордости, но благоразумно с начальством не спорил. Хотя очень хотелось. Особенно когда начальству пришла в голову очередная гениальная идея – и уж лучше бы пришёл топор.

– Кроули, – Азирафаэль начал издалека. На всякий случай, чтобы не спугнуть. – Помнишь, я составлял для тебя квартальный отчёт?

– Ага, – легкомысленно согласился тот, пока не чувствуя подвоха.

– И годичный тоже?

– Ага.

– И у тебя их приняли сразу, без правок, поэтому весь январь ты валялся у меня в магазине и уничтожал моё вино…

– Прошу заметить, – Кроули поднял вверх указательный палец, – валялся тут не только я! И не только валялся!

– Кхм, это к делу не относится. Так вот, ты весь январь отдыхал, в то время как остальные демоны бегали со своими служебками.

– Хороший был январь, – Кроули блаженно прижмурился и едва ли не облизнулся.

– И ты сказал, что теперь за тобой должок.

– Всё, что угодно, ангел! – пропел Кроули, который и слушал-то вполуха – видимо, всё ещё предавался приятным воспоминаниям.

Повисла нехорошая пауза. Азирафаэль улыбался. Кроули приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на него с подозрением и сказал: «Ой».

– Нет-нет, не пугайся, у меня к тебе совсем незначительная просьба, – Азирафаэль засуетился, выгребая из ящика стола ворох чертежей. Потом с полки над столом. С кресла. Последние он извлёк из-под стопки книг на полу. – Наши скоро запускают новый небесный объект, и мне поручили подготовить проектную документацию.

Кроули медленно моргнул.

– Анге-е-ел, – жалобно протянул он. – Только не это.

– Дорогой, пожалуйста. Ну ты ведь уже занимался этим… раньше.

Судя по тому, как у Кроули дёрнулось нижнее веко, он не впечатлился. Или впечатлился, но не в том смысле, в каком хотелось бы.

– Но раньше же у вас кто-то этим занимался? – проворчал он. – Почему сейчас ты?

Азирафаэль замялся, старательно пряча глаза.

– Небесными телами заведует Уриил, но у неё… много работы в последнее время.

На самом деле, у Уриил случилась истерика, когда она увидела список требований. И вчиталась в них. И... В общем, её хватило только на то, чтобы популярно объяснить Гавриилу, почему она этим заниматься не будет. По мнению Азирафаэля, объяснение не выдерживало никакой критики, но его хватило – чтобы Гавриил спихнул документацию первому, кто попался под руку.

Ну, в конце концов, ему просто не повезло.

– Можно же просто скопировать чью-нибудь старую работу? – Кроули предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку отмазаться от чертежей. – Делов-то, пару циферок поменять. Ой, и не смотри на меня так, все всегда так делали!

– Я уверен, что у тебя получится лучше, – с самым честным видом сказал Азирафаэль. И улыбнулся. Ну, чтоб уж наверняка.

– Ангел, это гнусные манипуляции. Я на них не поддамся, даже не думай. Да за кого ты меня вообще принимаешь?! Я демон, я не ведусь на такие наивные, любительские провокации!

Азирафаэль слушал и согласно кивал, потихоньку усаживая его за стол и придвигая поближе стопку чертежей.

Кроули долго ещё бухтел, что единственный плюс в бытности демоном – отсутствие проектной документации, он-то хотя бы после падения надеялся от неё раз и навсегда избавиться. Правда, как-то незаметно ворчание из серии «Какой еблан так проставляет размеры?! А, да, это же я делал» и «Полтора года в зоне видимости? Они там совсем рехнулись?» сменилось увлечённым пыхтением. От стола то и дело доносилось «Та-а-ак, а давайте-ка ещё третий хвост добавим», «А вот тут орбиту можно и подправить, красивее будет».

– Дорогой, только пожалуйста, без самодеятельности, – жалобно попросил Азирафаэль. Чутьё подсказывало, что спохватился он поздно.

– Спокойно, ангел! Всё будет в лучшем виде! – заявлял Кроули с таким оптимизмом, что Азирафаэль только обречённо вздыхал и шёл на кухню за новой порцией… чего-нибудь выпить. Сначала это было какао. Потом какао с ромом. Сейчас, кажется, уже просто ром.

Спустя три часа прихлёбывали они уже из одной кружки, по очереди. Азирафаэль краем сознания подозревал, что мешать какао, ром, вино и виски было плохой идеей, но сосредоточиться на этой мысли как-то не очень получалось. Кроули сидел вплотную, облокотившись на его плечо, и вдохновенно вещал что-то про выносные линии и разложение по проекциям, периодически тыча карандашом в чертежи. Видимо, показывал эти самые линии. Или проекции? В любом случае, после слова «разложение» Азирафаэль уже перестал следить за ходом демонической мысли (весьма заковыристым и нетривиальным ходом). Расклад… разлагаться он был готов разве что только морально.

– А вот в этом приложении, – Кроули помахал в воздухе сложенным вчетверо листом бумаги, сверху донизу исписанным неведомыми закорючками, – состав. Огра... орг... ор-га-ни-чский!

Кажется, отрубился Азирафаэль на занимательном рассказе про особенности утверждения стандартов на нейтронные звезды.

* * *

– Ангел, у меня для тебя новость! – выкрикнул Кроули ещё с порога, едва только за ним захлопнулась дверь книжного.

– У меня для тебя тоже, мой дорогой.

Азирафаэль аккуратно свернул и отложил в сторону газету. На первой полосе мелькнул заголовок статьи некоего Картни Брауна – что-то про НЛО и корабль пришельцев, следующий за кометой.

– Потом расскажешь, – Кроули нетерпеливо махнул рукой и с разбега запрыгнул на жалобно скрипнувший диван. – Ну так вот. У меня скоро сдача квартального отчёта.

**Author's Note:**

> Комета, о проектировании которой идёт речь – вполне реальная [комета Хейла-Боппа](http://www.sai.msu.su/ng/solar/comets/main_hb.html). У неё действительно было три хвоста, и она находилась в зоне видимости почти полтора года.
> 
> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
